


Being Nood

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Reader Inserts [6]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cooking, Creampie, Crushes, Desire, Dom Papyrus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Lewd Papyrus, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Tentacles, Title is a pun, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: You have been lusting after the tall skeleton monster for sometime now. He's the total package. Tall, likes cooking and challenging himself, and has a life goal that he is working towards his life long dream of becoming a member of the Royal Guards.But; by stroke of luck, there is a night where Sans is away. This is your chance to have Papyrus to yourself... and for you to fall into his trap.Wait, what?





	Being Nood

You hummed appreciatively as you watched Papyrus cooking in his kitchen. You let your eyes travel up and down the tall, lean monster's frame, perverted thoughts invading your mind. Though by normal human standards, Papyrus' skeletal frame would be considered thin and lanky, none the less, you found yourself drawn to him.  
  
The monster was loud and euthastic, loved cooking and both creating and solving puzzles, had been making some serious strides to becoming a prestigious member of the Royal Guards...  
  
He was the total package as you sighed wistfully at him, watching as he licked his finger, trying the bubbling sauce. If it was up to you, you would have had the tall monster in his bed, showing him a new kind of puzzle~  
  
But... Sans...  
  
The elder brother didn't appreciate the looks that you sent to his innocent brother. His very innocent brother. He also had the bad habit of appearing when it was the most unexpected, or when it was untimely for you. If you finally got alone time to help Paps with his puzzles, Sans would suddenly appear with you guys, "on break". As Papyrus would berate him for being so lazy, Sans would be shooting you a warning glare...  
  
That dreaded, icy blue eye activated.  
  
You had resigned yourself to your fate of celibacy, when there was a sudden stroke of much needed luck.  
  
Paps had invited you over as he cooked dinner, casually stating that Sans had some sort of secret business within the castle and would not be able to attend dinner tonight.  
  
This... this was your chance. Perhaps your only chance.  
  
If you could awaken Papyrus to a whole new world, perhaps he could convince Sans to back off. To let you guys have some much needed alone time?  
  
That is... if Papyrus felt the same way about you.  
  
You watched him turning off the stove, and bending over in those tiny shorts to peer at something in the oven. Everything was on display. From the delicate curves of his pelvis, to how his joints fit and rotated together perfectly...  
  
You couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Hey Papyrus... do you have a dating manual that I can borrow? I lost mine in the apartment in staying in." A small lie but it was the perfect bait. Helping someone and being able to show off his manual? How could he resist?  
  
And he couldn't. If he had ears they would have been perked. A delicate shiver ran down his spine and he slowly turned towards you. "SURE THING, HUMAN!" He told you, obvious to the pounding in your chest. "IT'S JUST UP IN MY ROOM IN MY BOOKSHELF! LET'S GO!" He covered the pots, and turned off the burners and stove, letting the food remain hot and fresh for when you two would be back.  
  
Ok.... he didn't see this lasting beyond a few minutes. A dash and grab...  
  
Time to change that.  
  
You were in his bedroom, your heart picking up speed. You saw his collection of action figures, mostly given to him by Santa or Sans, a few of the newer ones or more human ones donated by you. You saw his pirate flag, draping over the bookshelf...  
  
And you saw his racecar bed.  
  
Papyrus... wouldn't be your first. You had your fair share of experience before you met the monsters after all, but Papyrus... he was something special. You could just tell... there was something about him.  
  
He was digging through his bookshelf now, looking for his manual l. An idea slowly forming in your mind, you sat on the bed, crossing your legs as you watched him. Finally, after what seemed like hours, "AH HA!" He said, seizing hold of a thin, well-loved book. He turned to face you. "HUMAN! IT IS NOT TIME TO SLEEP! GET OFF THE BED OR YOU'LL BE AS LAZY AS MY BROTHER."  
  
You pouted at him. "Aww come on Papyrus.... read me a chapter please?" You fluttered your eyelashes at him in what you hoped was an alluring way.  
  
The skeleton seemed undeterred by your moves. "I WILL BE MODE THAN HAPPY TO READ YOU ONE CHAPTER, BUT THEN WE SHOULD REALLY EAT. WE STILL HAVE THE KITCHEN TO CLEAN UP AND IT IS NOT TIME FOR A BED TIME STORY."  
  
You nodded in agreement and Papyrus, satisfied, opened the book. "CHAPTER ELEVEN." He read, stepping close to you. He paused. "HUMAN, BEFORE WE START I MUST WARN YOU THAT THIS IS A LEWD CHAPTER..."  
  
"I'll be fine." You told him, waving him on.  
  
Papyrus gulped and turned back to his book. "CHARTER ELEVEN. THE BLOW JOB." He began to read. The tremble in his voice eventurally steadied and he became more like the regular Papyrus. Focused on the job.  
  
"THE BLOW JOB IS A POPULAR FORM OF ORAL SEX FOR A MALE COUNTERPART IN COITUS. IT INVOLVES ONE LICKING OR SUCKING ON THE MALE GENITALIA..." Papyrus continued to read.  
  
Just his voice alone was enough to make you squirm! Rubbing your thighs together, seeking some form of relief, you noticed that he too was affected by the chapter. An orange glow, the same colour as his eyes or tongue, was appearing in his pants, the thin fabric beginning to tent. So... as much as he 'hated' lewd things, he could enjoy them?  
  
One way to find out.  
  
"A COMMON STANCE IS FOR THE MAN TO STAND STRAIGHT, LEGS PARTED FOR STABILITY AND THE PARTNER BETWEEN HIS LEGS... HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus asked of you.  
  
You grinned up at him, kneeling between his legs. "Role play." You said, humming innocently. "Keep reading."  
  
Papyrus stared at you, seemingly not understanding what you where doing, before returning back to his book. "HOW THE COCK IS EXPOSED IS UP TO THE LOVERS...." you grinned as you pulled at the waistband, dropping them entirely to the floor as you eyed your prize. Wow... the cock was long and lengthy, and just as thick as a normal cock was. You weren't sure how the whole magic thing worked, but felt yourself grateful it wasn't a bone boner. That... that might have been painful, cause you to lose you resolve.  
  
"T... THE ONE PERFORMING THE BLOW JOB..." Papyrus stuttered out as you grasped hold of his rod and gently pumped it. "HUMAN!"  
  
"Keep reading~" you told him, smiling up at him. Your core was warm and wet, tingling with anticipation. You needed the cock in you like you hadn't needed a cock before. But there was still work to do. "Think of it as a puzzle."  
  
"AHH.... THEY WILL LUBRICATE THE SHAFT OF THE PENIS, MAKING IT EASIER TO HANDLE..." your tongue, warm, broad and pink slipped out, licking up and down the shaft. You could feel his magic tingle and shiver. Seemed like he was just as affected as the rest of the male population. Papyrus was panting now. "AFTER LUBRICATING IT, THEY WILL SLOWLY BEGIN TO SWAL- NYEH!"  
  
Surprising him, you took the head into your mouth and swirled your tongue around it, slowly taking it deeper. The book was forgotten now. Papyrus was groaning, his eyes hazy....  
  
You had made him like that. Pride bloomed within you at the sight of the pleasure drunk monster.  
  
"HUMAN..." he shivered and gasped as you relaxed the muscles of your throat and took him deep. Slowly you began to bob your head, humming around him. "HUMAN..." he keened.  
  
He was really getting into this now. His bones were even rattling, something that you saw only when he was solving a difficult Junior Jumble puzzle. Your hand reached down to your clothed crotch, rubbing at it to release the heat.  
  
A large hand grabbed yours, the other seizing the back of your collar. Spinning you roughly around, you were shoved against Papyrus' racecar bed. The hand returned to force your head into the sheets, your ass pointing up at the assailant.  
  
There was a deep chuckle. "HUMAN... DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD LET YOU SUCK ME OFF LIKE THAT?"  
  
That voice.... Papyrus?  
  
A hand traveled down his spine, seizing the hem of your jeans. With a jerk, they slid to the floor, gathering in a puddle. A large hand grasped and squeezed your ass cheek, before exposing your most intimate of areas with two fingers. "YOU WERE GETTING OFF TO SEEING HOW MUCH CONTROL YOU COULD HAVE OVER ME," he said, noting your wetness. A finger roughly prodded at you, causing you to gasp, before it was pulled away.  
  
Your shirt was roughly pulled from you, exposing you completely. Completely nude, you leaned against his body, his cock tickling the ring of muscle on your anus. You were pushed over again, your folds on extreme display to Papyrus.  
  
There was a quiet slurping sound. Had Papyrus just licked his teeth? Before you could question, orange tentacles seized you, anchoring you in place. Hands, arms, legs and feet were pined to bed.  
  
"HMM..... YOU LOOK DELICIOUS HUMAN. I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE A SMALL TASTE..." warm breath on your entrance and the a wet, lengthy tongue licked up your entrance.  
  
"DELICIOUS..."  
  
You whined as he withdrew, looking for more pleasure, but something prodded at your entrance. Something hard....  
  
He pushed into you roughly, hilting fully inside you in that first thrust, causing you to squeal. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET YOU IN THIS POSITION?" He asked giving a rough thrust. He bent closer to you, giving him a better position to thoroughly thrust into you. "IT TOOK ME DAMN NEAR FOREVER." The tentacles slithered over you, gently teasing your skin.  
  
Papyrus began thrusting wildly into you, almost like an animal. You could feel how his long length stretched and moved against your channel, rubbing against all of your sensitive areas in the best of ways. Hard and fast.  
  
"TRYING TO WOO YOU WITH MY COOKING, MY BRILLIANT MIND..." he panted, the tentacles moving to pin your hands further above you. "AND EVERY TIME I SEEMED TO BE GETTING CLOSE YOU BACKED OFF. CAUSING ME TO RESORT TO EXTREME MEASURES." He bit your neck and held it, growling at you. The sound sent another shiver down your spine, adding to the building orgasm that was hidden deep within you.  
  
"SENDING SANS OUT TO THE CASTLE... GIVE ME A LITTLE MORE... FLEXIBILITY WITH WHAT I COULD DO..." The tentacles suddeny withdrew from your body. You yelped as he suddenly flipped you over on your back, still impaled by his cock. He didn't miss a single thrust. Lifting and wrapping your legs around his shoulders, he pressed even closer to you, thrusting even faster.  
  
"BUT NOW.... NOW YOU'RE ALL MINE. TRAPPED BENEATH ME, COMPLETELY NUDE... JUST THE PLACE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE." Did you describe him as an animal? He was more like a piston. Mechanical thrusting with such power...  
  
Stars flew behind your eyes as he struck your cervix. Mewling, you gripped his shoulders, causing him to grin widely. "DID MY LOVELY HUMAN LIKE THAT?" He asked. He stuck there, again and again, and again.  
  
It was too much for you. You screamed as you came, pleasure exploding from every pore in your body. You heard Papyrus groan at how you clamped around him, causing him to hilt and cum deep inside you. The feeling of his hot fluids filling you... your knees were weak and shivering at it.  
  
Papyrus panted, trying to catch his breath above you. His bones were still rattling, sweat pouring off of them.  
  
Huh. Bones could sweat.  
  
He pulled out, leaving an empty feeling inside of you, a whine escaping your mouth. Skeletal hands grabbed your thighs, pulling them apart as he looked at his work.  
  
"WOWIE.... I PLUGGED YOU FULL." He said with pride. He looked so smug while saying that...  
  
You groaned and hid your face in your hands as he continued to examine the plug from every angle...  
  
"YOU KNOW HUMAN... I THINK YOU CAN HANDLE A LITTLE MORE~" he said, his cock again standing at attention. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN'T LEAVE HIS WORK UNFINISHED AFTER ALL."  
  
* * *  
  
Sans had teleported into the kitchen once he had finished his job at the palace. Just something mundane, anyone could have done it. He was curious to why hw needed to do it, but it was done. Now time for a break and...  
  
The smaller skeleton paused at the sounds he heard from Papyrus' bedroom. Looks like Papyrus finally cornered the human...  
  
Welp. Supper at Grillby's today.  
  
Just before he teleported he saw the spaghetti noodles, still warm on the stove. He chuckled to himself, the terrible pun worming its way into his mind before he could stop it. Seemed like someone was nood upstairs. That was terrible, even by his record.  
  
With a pop he teleported into Grillby's, bypassing the door entirely. "heya Grillbz." He said, catching the bottle of ketchup that was already sliding along the counter towards him. "can i get an order of burger and fries too?"

"Hello Sans." The flame monster softly crackled at him. "Not going to have dinner with your brother tonight?"

Sans shook his head, taking the first sip out of his bottle. "no. seems like the human and him are having their first date night. figured i better not come in between them."

Grillby turned away from the hissing meat. "Oh? And Sans is allowing his baby brother to date? Are you feeling ok?" The bartender chuckled.

"ha ha ha, laugh it up. nah, kid seems to be really into him, not just looking for a quick boning." Sans looked into his ketchup bottle. "she didn't stop liking him even with the normal tactics. i even drove MTT off with those."

Grillby nodded, remembering how the episode with the pop star played out. He placed the food in front of Sans, the flames on his arms hissing softly. "What else did you discover?" He asked.

A fry disappeared into Sans' mouth before he spoke again. "Paps asked me to let him discover things out for himself on an unrelated incident. that he didn't need me protecting him anymore, that he wasn't a babybones anymore." Sans played with another fry, staring intently at the small crystals of salt. "and he happened to drop several hints that he liked her too."

Grillby chuckled, reaching it to rub at Sans' skull. "He's right in a way. Gonna need to learn and experience some things on his own. He's got his own life to live, his own road to travel. But he's also lucky to have you as a big brother Sans. You help make that road a lot easier..."

Sans smiled gratefully at the bartender. "thanks Grillby."

He began to eat, talking to the other regulars and telling his puns, leaving the human and Papyrus to their fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a kudos or comment! Makes a busy beaver feel good about her work!


End file.
